onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Tatsu Tatsu no Mi, Model: Fire Dragon/Burnout Mode Techs
Regular/Hybrid Form Riku increases all his firepower and heat to make his fire stronger, bigger, and hotter, he uses this to propel him to make him faster. This form was first shown durning the Enies Lobby Arc durning his fight with Yaro Black of CP9 whe he spat on Robin's Name. Attacks * }: This is a trademark technique of Riku that is used as the first move in everyone of his fights. In this move Riku releases large beam of fire that burns everything in its path. The first thing that Riku does is that he gathers a large amount of fire in his body that later releases in few seconds. After gathering the fire he then blows big beam of fire that can burn everything in its path. Riku has shown true strength of this fruit that he is even capable of damaging Pacifista's metallic body. In both Viz Manga, and the FUNimation dub it's called Blazing Roar of the Fire Dragon. * : This is another trademark technique used by Alaude. He first creates fire around his fist(s) and by concentrating a little more the fire around his fist(s) becomes hotter and bigger. When Riku hits his opponent aside from burning the place where he hit, he also causes great physical pain on opponent's body. This move can be used with both fist's or only one, with two fist's Alaude can deal multiple attacks and with only one fist he can cause greater damage. In both Viz Manga, and the FUNimation dub it's called '''Blazing Fist of the Fire Dragon'. * : Is an attack where Riku creates fire from his feet that he uses to increase his speed so that he can approach to his opponent. The fire from his feet is also used to increase power in his legs so that his kick would be much stronger from his ordinary kick. This move can also be used in a way where Alade realizes jet of fire to launch himself with great speed toward his opponent and then kick him. In both Viz Manga, and the FUNimation dub it's called ' Blazing Claw of the Fire Dragon' Hi No Ha Style Full Dragon Form In this form Riku is an enormous creature with looks that follow the usual characteristics of a Dragon: having a massive body, a pair of wings that allow him to fly, four limbs with claws, and a tail. However, unlike most of the known Dragons, Riku's body is not covered with scales, but it seems to be entirely made of flames, giving him an overall impression of a burning skeleton. This allowing him to be intangible like a logia user. Attacks * }: This is a trademark technique of Riku that is used as the first move in everyone of his fights. In this move Riku releases large beam of fire that burns everything in its path. The first thing that Riku does is that he gathers a large amount of fire in his body that later releases in few seconds. After gathering the fire he then blows big beam of fire that can burn everything in its path. Riku has shown true strength of this fruit that he is even capable of damaging Pacifista's metallic body. In both Viz Manga, and the FUNimation dub it's called '''Fire Dragons Burnout Breath. {{Devil